


Soldier's Solace

by marieadriana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: They all have ways of dealing with a bad mission -- and Steve's isn't terrible.Tony just thinks they could do better together.





	Soldier's Solace

It had been a clusterfuck of a mission, which meant Tony knew exactly where to find Steve.

Seven wounded SHIELD agents and one that wouldn’t be going home – that meant that, left to his own devices, Steve wouldn’t leave the gym for at least eight hours. Tony doubted that Steve realized he could be counted on to put in an hour for each casualty, but it was true – and JARVIS would corroborate it.

Tony didn’t typically object to the practice… it was healthier than most of the coping methods he’d used over the years, after all… but he knew that tonight it wouldn’t be enough. Not with the dead agent leaving behind a husband and two kids.

He made his way down from the workshop at the three hour mark. That was sufficient for the rest of the team to have settled into their own coping mechanisms. (Tony didn’t ask, and he’d never tell.) It meant the gym was empty save for Steve, and likely to remain so.

Entering the gym, Tony had to appreciate the view Steve presented. Grey sweat pants that clung to a trim waist, slid over a delicious ass and powerful thighs. Sweat-soaked white t-shirt always purchased just a little too small (God bless JARVIS) to hug those obscenely broad shoulders, cup the well-developed pecs. And God, those abs – Tony wanted to run his tongue over them like right now.

Steve didn’t notice him come in, lost in his own mind and movement. His punches were perfectly calculated and precision placed with a rapidity that put many robots to shame. (Particularly DUM-E, though Steve was inordinately fond of Tony’s bots.)

“Hey, soldier,” Tony said from a safe six feet away. “You gonna bang on that bag all night, or can I interest you in a suitable substitute?”

“Not in the mood, Tony,” Steve bit out, his punches never faltering.

Once Tony was assured he wasn’t going to startle a PTSD flashback out of his lover, he stepped up behind Steve and pressed his own sweats-and-t-shirt covered body into the firm back. “Liar.” He placed one hand in the middle of Steve’s chest and let the other slide down his stomach to the waistband of his sweats.

“I’m not fuckin’ lyin,” Steve snarled.

But he didn’t pull away – Tony counted that as a victory. “Okay, maybe you’re just in denial.” Tony teased the fingers of his right hand under the waistband. “I can work with that.”

“Jesus, Tony. Not everything can be solved with sex.”

“No,” Tony agreed easily. He pressed a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck. “Usually doesn’t hurt, though.” Steve continued to assault the bag, and Tony moved with him. His left hand shifted slightly until he was teasing Steve’s nipple to hardness through his damp t-shirt. The right moved lower, finding the stirrings of arousal already building in Steve’s cock.

Steve huffed out a breath when Tony’s hand grasped his cock. His punches began to slow – reluctantly, to be sure, but it was difficult to focus on them with Tony’s hands on him like that. “You should listen when a fella says no.”

Tony chuckled and kissed Steve’s neck again. “You’ve got a safeword, sweetheart. I didn’t hear you use it.”

That was a fair point – Steve knew Tony would never push him past that limit. Maybe he’d been right about the denial. He found himself leaning back into the smaller body behind him, tipping his head back to rest against Tony’s.

“There you are,” Tony murmured, his kisses shifting from Steve’s neck to his ear as he relaxed, and finally to his lips when Steve turned his head. More than the caresses, the kisses spurred Steve into full hardness. Two decades of playboy lifestyle meant that Tony was one hell of a kisser – well, he was sinfully good at most everything in bed, but Steve was particularly fond of the kissing.

Steve pulled away from Tony long enough to turn to face him, wrapping one arm around Tony’s waist and settling the other at the back of his neck. He didn’t want to talk about the mission – didn’t want to think about the wounded or the dead. He’d wanted to lose himself in physical activity with the punching bag but… perhaps Tony was right, and a different distraction would serve as well. He slotted his leg between Tony’s and pulled him tight, bending his head to draw the engineer in for a long, scorching kiss.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed when they broke apart. “Okay. Bed?”

“You got somethin’ against the gym?” Steve tightened his hand around the nape of Tony’s neck. “Want you right here on the mats.”

“Mixing up your autonomic responses, eh? Flight, fight, or fuck – two out of three ain’t bad.” Tony’s hands drifted to Steve’s ass, happily taking a double handful and pulling their hips snug together.

Steve tipped his head further and nipped at Tony’s neck. “Should make you run for it and catch you – go for the hat trick.”

Tony grinned. “I’ll show you a trick.” He eased himself down to his knees on the mat.

“You don’t gotta—” Steve began – as he always did.

“I know.” Tony tugged at the thighs of Steve’s sweat pants until they slid down, revealing the toned muscles. Another tug, and the plain boxers were removed as well. Tony sucked in a breath as Steve’s cock was revealed – it was always a little awe-inspiring. Jokes aside, the serum had been kind to Steve… and Tony definitely appreciated the benefits. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss just at the base of Steve’s cock.

Steve brought his hand down to the back of Tony’s head – not controlling, just holding. “Your knees—”

Tony rolled his eyes, looking up at Steve. “Shut up, Rogers,” Tony murmured with his lips almost against Steve’s cock – because he knew the vibrations would drive Steve mad. Rather than argue the point further, he extended his tongue and ran it the full length of Steve’s cock, along the vein on the bottom.

The supersoldier let out a long breath, his fingers curling in Tony’s hair. “Feels good, doll.”

The first time Steve had called him that, it had bothered Tony. It didn’t anymore. He felt a warm glow of pleasure instead, and repaid it by dragging his tongue in a circle around the head of Steve’s cock before taking it into his mouth – just the head, for now. He closed his lips around it and sucked, reveling in Steve’s choked off groan. God, he loved giving head – loved rendering his lovers inarticulate more, and Steve was the most responsive lover he ever remembered having. Buoyed by the noises coming from the blond, Tony shifted again to loosen his throat, ready to attempt deep-throating tonight. It wasn’t an everyday thing, not with a cock the size of Steve’s… but this was supposed to be therapeutic sex, right? That should be cause for some special effort.

Already, Steve’s breathing was fast and headed towards thready. Tony didn’t bother to slow down. With his serum enhanced refractory period, it wasn’t unusual for Steve to hit three orgasms for every one of Tony’s.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned. Tony would have grinned, if he hadn’t had his mouth full. He hummed instead, which only made Steve tremble more. Tony doubled down, swallowing around Steve’s length – and then braced himself and took the whole of him, down to the root.

That’s all it took, and Steve’s hand tightened on his skull as orgasm seized him. Even in the throes of it, Steve didn’t pull – just held on as his hips bucked and his cock pulsed.

Tony pulled away, lapping up any spilled fluid as he went. The problem with deep throating, in his opinion, was the lack of cum to taste. No matter… there were always second helpings.

He sat back on his heels and looked up at Steve, panting for breath. “Good for you, soldier?” His voice was rough, throat raw – and he loved it.

“So good,” Steve managed after a moment. “Jesus, Tony.” Steve sank to his knees next to Tony, pulling him into an embrace. “God, I love your mouth.” He brought their lips together, heedless of the taste of himself.

“Love you too, Princess Elsa,” Tony murmured. He shoved lightly until Steve laid down on the mat, throwing a leg over him to straddle him. “Want you to fuck me.”

“That can be arranged,” Steve promised solemnly… but his eyes were twinkling. “Maybe if you’re wearing fewer clothes?”

Laughing, Tony sat up more fully and shucked his shirt off, squirming off Steve to peel his sweatpants off as well. “You need to lose your shirt too, then.”

“You got a thing for my abs,” Steve grumbled – but he complied and lay on his side on the mat, drawing Tony into his arms. “How do you want me, doll?”

Tony nuzzled into Steve’s neck, sucking a mark that wouldn’t last an hour. “Dealer’s choice.”

“I think we’ve established I’m making poor choices tonight,” Steve said wryly, looking up at the punching bag. “If we go with my methods, you’d be strung up next to the bag.”

“Another time,” Tony promised, pressing his hand to Steve’s chest. “I don’t have the patience for it tonight.” He kissed a trail up Steve’s neck before sinking into a long, tender kiss. “I want to see your face when you’re inside me,” he whispered into Steve’s ear. “Want to watch you lose yourself.”

Steve shuddered. “Yeah, okay. That’s – that sounds good.” He nudged Tony onto his back, a hand sliding down between the brunet’s legs. He was completely shocked to discovered Tony was already slick and partially worked open. “What—”

“You’re not the only one who can plan ahead, baby,” Tony purred. He rocked his hips against Steve’s hand, encouraging him to touch. 

Carefully, Steve slid one finger into Tony’s hole, moaning at how easily he took it. “Jesus, I love it when you’re slutty.” He added a second finger, swallowing hard. His cock had softened some after his orgasm, but was now harder than it had been in Tony’s throat.

“Am I your slut?” Tony asked with false ingenuousness. 

“God, yes,” Steve breathed. He leaned in and nipped at Tony’s lips, moaning at the touch of their tongues together. “So lucky to have you, doll,” Steve whispered between kisses.

Tony rolled his hips, forcing Steve’s fingers deeper into him. “Yeah?” He meant to sound challenging but the breathy quality to his voice kind of ruined the attitude. “Prove it, soldier.”

“Every minute of every day,” Steve promised. His kisses shifted from Tony’s lip to his neck, where he duplicated the mark Tony’d left on him. This one would last longer than an hour, they both knew – and Steve reveled in leaving this sign of possession on his lover. 

The blond added a third finger, moaning a little when Tony bore down on them. “I’m ready, Jesus,” Tony gasped. “God, Rogers, just fuck me already.”

“Like it when you beg,” Steve mumbled into his neck. “Sound so sweet for me, babydoll.”

“Please.” It was rare that Tony outright begged, and it never failed to ratchet Steve to the next level. “Please, Steve – I need – ” Tony gasped and met his eyes. “Make love to me.”

That earned a groan, and the slow removal of fingers. “I’ve got you, beautiful.” Steve kissed him again as he shifted between Tony’s legs, one hand bracing him to the left of Tony’s head, the other guiding his cock. 

The first touch, the slow slide – it made Tony whimper and arch up against him. Steve’s hand released his cock and instead moved to hold Tony’s hips still. “God, please,” Tony whined.

“Give me a minute, sweetheart,” Steve whispered, pressing a kiss just below Tony’s ear. “Feel so good around me, need to just – just hold a minute.” And he wanted Tony to relax – never wanted to cause his lover harm.

After what felt like an eternity to Tony, Steve began to move. He kept his movements slow at first, dragging almost completely out before pressing in again, grinding deep with each thrust. On the fourth pass, he found Tony’s prostate, causing him to shout and nearly come up off the mat.

“Easy there, darlin’,” Steve laughed breathlessly.

“So good,” Tony moaned. “God, Steve – how is it always so good?”

“Pure dumb luck?” he guessed, dropping another kiss to Tony’s lips. “You and me, babydoll, it’s always gonna be good.” 

Steve couldn’t maintain the slow pace forever, not with Tony making those gorgeous noises beneath him. His breath caught on a particularly sharp thrust, feeling Tony shudder around him. Steve shifted again, wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock. He was hard and leaking precum.

“I’m so close, baby,” Tony breathed. “Are you close? Look at me, Steve – I want to see your face.”

He was close – and he obliged his lover, blue eyes meeting brown and holding. The prolonged eye contact was as intimate as their lovemaking – more so, at times – and it was just what Steve needed to send him over the edge. He pumped Tony’s cock in his hand, hoping to bring him to completion as well – hoping, and succeeding. Tony spilled between them, pulsing in long ribbons as Steve emptied himself into his lover, gasping.

Tony wrapped his hand around Steve’s neck, pulling him close. Steve let most of his weight rest on Tony, pinning him to the mat as they caught their breath. He found his forehead pressed against Tony’s, their eyes closed now but their breath coiling together between them.

Eventually, Steve pulled away. “Shower,” he decided, getting to his feet and looking for their clothes.

“And bed. For both of us,” Tony added, when Steve raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “I’ll make you a deal. I won’t disappear into the workshop tonight if you come to bed with me. We don’t have to sleep, just…”

Steve tugged Tony to a standing position, then cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. “Deal.” He pressed their foreheads together again, just for a breath. “I love you, Anthony Stark.”

“I love you too, Steve Rogers – but if you call me Anthony again, it might be a dealbreaker.” Tony’s hands came up to clasp Steve’s wrists. They were both aware he wasn’t serious… just lightening the mood, before it became cloying.

“Right.” One more kiss, and Steve reluctantly released him to pull clothes back on.

As they left the gym, Tony threw a look over his shoulder at the punching bag. “Well, Rogers? What’s the verdict? You rather bang the bag, or me?”

Steve slung his arm around Tony’s waist as they got in the elevator. “Hm. I’d say it was an insufficient data set, doll. Might have to repeat the experiment.”

“God, I love it when you talk science to me.”


End file.
